ddo_kalimdorfandomcom-20200215-history
Kul Tiras Captain
Biography: Role: Kul Tiras Captain Race: Human Class: Paladin Status: Alive Description: The Kul Tiras Captain proudly wears the colors and insignia of his island-nation, and bears the appearance of an Alliance veteran commander. A grizzled face that appears to have seen a fair share of -battles, yet a stoically calm demeanor and a tactical mindset. He is most often seen side by side with his wife, also clad in the Kul Tiran green-uniform, apparently one of his tacticians and officers. History: The Kul Tiras Captain was once apart of the Fuego Isle colony, which was raided in a vile pirate-attack some weeks past. He lead the escape of the survivors, herding them onboard a half-built battleship, slipping out of the shipyard and into the ocean while the pirates were busy plundering. The Captain and his group of survivors eventually found their way to the shores of Kalimdor, landing by the Merchant Coast in the Barrens. They inhabited the old ruins of Northwatch Keep, scavenging the land to make a safe shelter. However, the Horde's Warlord Gurmok discovered their plans, and fearful that the Kul Tiras survivors might become a threat, began a siege on the keep. In the middle of this siege, the Captain and his wife were visited by Astrae and Salarya disguised as High Elven Alliance-emissaries. They warned him the Horde had summoned reinforcements, and adviced him to evacuate his men from the keep while he could. Fearful for his wife's safety, he agreed, and fled with his men. Though many were slain by Warlord Gurmok's men during the evacuation, the Captain and the survivors made their way into the Overgrowth of the Southern Barrens. Hiding in the shadows, with no safe shelter or supplies, the humans turned to banditry to make a living, assaulting Horde caravans. This continued until one day, the High Elven Ranger Fabion returned to camp with some neutral-aligned courtesans. The Captain allowed his men the entertainment of the courtesans, but to his surprise, one of the harlots found her way into his command-tent. Rumika, after convincing her party to pose as courtesans, attempted to seduce the Captain and his wife. In a moment's weakness, the two actually agreed to give it a shot. After the deed was completed, Rumika knocked them both unconscious, and the Refugee-Camp was massacred by the Horde in a surprise-ambush from within. Only a handful of survivors made it out of the last attack, along with the Kul Tiras Captain and his Wife. It is unknown where they have settled now, but one can only hope they may have found somewhere peaceful. Trivia: * The Captain and his men may be considered some of the unluckiest people in DDO-history. * The Captain's Wife was originally furious at Rumika's attempts at seducing the married man-and-wife. Rumika's player was told that only a near-critical roll of 19+ could save her from the wife's fury... And sure enough, she managed to Crit, leading to their ménage à trois. Category:NPCs